Abuse, condition, love?
by cchope
Summary: Quand Bella vit dans un pays avec des moeurs différentes, sa vie devient hors de contrôle! Merci pour la deuxième place au concours The stockholm contest du DAL.


Bonjour à toutes

Voici mon autre participation au concours :The « Stockholm Syndrome » Contest où j'ai obtenu la deuxième place.

**Abuse, condition, love ?**

Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : h. t. t. p: / / damn-addict-lemon . com (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes

* * *

Une nouvelle rentrée scolaire dans cet étrange pays. Mon père ambassadeur voulait être proche des individus, c'est pour cela que nous nous étions retrouvés dans cette contrée lointaine, loin de la mégalopole.

Voilà 10 ans que je faisais connaissance avec leurs mœurs, je m'adaptais. J'avais accès à l'éducation comme de nombreuses jeunes filles. Cependant si nous étions une centaine, il n'y avait que 4 niveaux pour les 5-17 ans. Nous apprenions donc beaucoup avec les livres, à nous débrouiller seule et à cultiver notre soif d'acquérir des nouvelles connaissances par nous-mêmes.

Si je venais de fêter mes 15 ans un peu plus tôt, j'aurais pu être heureuse et épanouie, mais ça ne l'était pas. Ma jeune amie Rosie ne se présentait plus à l'école depuis la semaine dernière. Je pouvais m'estimer heureuse, car j'avais eu un mot de sa part m'informant de sa situation. Elle venait de se marier, ça me désolait d'autant plus qu'elle avait 18 mois de moins que moi, et elle se retrouvait déjà avec le statut d'épouse.

Je pensais alors à Angela qui avait un an de plus que moi, je ne l'avais pas vu cette année pour cause, elle était partie vivre chez ses beaux-parents. C'était ma plus vieille amie dans ce pays et elle m'avait raconté qu'elle s'estimait très heureuse. Elle avait été mariée à l'âge de 7 ans, mais comme elle était trop jeune, elle avait eu le droit de rester chez ses parents. Elle venait de fêter ses 16 ans et elle fut invitée à rejoindre son époux dans sa belle-famille.

Maintenant je comprenais en quoi il était plus intéressant de se marier plus jeune, elle avait gagné 2 ans et demi par rapport à Rosie pour affronter sa nouvelle vie.

J'étais terrifiée pour elles deux, surtout pour la plus jeune, si elle avait toujours émis le désir d'être mère, j'étais soucieuse qu'elle tombe enceinte trop vite. Son corps n'avait pas la maturité pour cela. Nos enseignantes très pieuses nous avaient appris comment tenter d'endiguer les grossesses de manière naturelle. Il fallait faire pipi et se laver avec du savon après chaque rapport. Mais bien sûr, nous apprenions ceci après avoir eu le cours sur la préservation, pour notre mari, de notre petite fleur.

Une femme prise, si elle n'était pas mariée était une femme perdue, impure, souillée, bonne à vivre recluse et loin de sa famille après avoir jeté la honte sur eux.

En 10 ans, mes parents avaient assimilé un peu de leurs coutumes et me demandaient de préserver ma virginité plus que tout. En même temps, je n'avais pas vraiment accès aux garçons, je ne voyais pas ce que je craignais. Mes sorties étaient toujours chaperonnées, je n'encourais aucun risque.

Je rêvais d'un jeune homme charmant qui aurait mon âge, qui serait un peu sportif et qui aurait un sourire franc et sincère. Je n'aimais pas comment les garçons d'ici nous scrutaient quand nous étions en balade, j'avais l'impression qu'ils nous regardaient comme du bétail, qu'ils évaluaient la marchandise.

Nous n'avions pas école aujourd'hui et je demandais à Sue, ma gouvernante, si elle pourrait m'aider à aller voir mes amies. Je ne sais pas si j'avais la possibilité de juste me pointer comme ça dans leur belle-famille, mais peut-être qu'en passant proche de leur habitation je pourrai les apercevoir.

Elle accepta en rechignant, comme toujours, et nous partîmes toutes les deux d'un bon pas dans la petite ville.

Je n'aperçus aucun signe de vie vers la nouvelle demeure d'Angéla. Je fus déçue. Sue ne me laissa pas frapper à la porte et me demanda de me hâter. À mi-chemin de chez Rosie, elle commença un peu à paniquer, c'est comme si elle avait le diable aux fesses, elle marchait vite. Baragouinait dans son langage tout en me tirant pour que j'avance plus rapidement.

Je m'arrêtai nette, pour qu'elle cesse.

-Sue, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment miss, rentrons, dépêchons-nous, me répondit-elle.

Je secouai la tête incrédule en la dévisageant quand je sursautai suite à un crissement de pneu juste derrière moi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire ouf que je me sentis tirer en arrière et pour seule vision, les yeux horrifiés de ma gouvernante qui hurlait tout en essayant de me retenir.

La porte claqua et la voiture démarra. Je me débattis sans succès.

Quand je me retournai enfin vers mon assaillant, je restai pétrifiée devant ses yeux verts durs qui me scrutaient.

-Que voulez-vous ? Soufflais-je complètement choquée.

-Reste tranquille, tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Je déglutis, la voiture roulait vite, je pourrais tenter de sortir, mais pour aller où, il aurait tôt fait de me rattraper.

-C'est de l'argent que vous voulez ? Questionnais-je.

Il eut un rire moqueur et dédaigneux.

-Non !

-Alors quoi ? M'impatientais-je.

-Je veux ce que ton père a refusé de me donner. Ce que je ne peux pas avoir avec diplomatie, je le prends par la force.

Je fronçais les sourcils, cherchant ce que mon père avait bien pu lui refuser. Quel chantage pourrait-il bien lui faire ? Je fouillais dans mon esprit et c'est alors qu'une conversation que j'avais surprise me revient en tête. J'étais persuadée quand je l'avais entendu, qu'il parlait d'une fille du village qui était mineure voir une gamine, mais là le doute n'était plus permis, c'était moi.

_**Flash-back**_

Je revenais de cours et je voulais saluer mon père avant de faire mes devoirs. La porte était entrouverte quand je l'entendis s'énerver.

-Non, hors de question, elle est trop jeune.

…

-Non, je m'en fous, vous entendez, je refuse que vos coutumes s'appliquent si abusivement, elle est beaucoup trop jeune.

…

-Non, n'y pensez même pas.

Et il raccrocha violemment. Je pouvais l'entendre souffler d'agacement.

Je lui laissai deux minutes pour se ressaisir avant de pousser la porte tout en frappant contre celle-ci.

Quand il releva les yeux, j'avais bien interprété du soulagement et ça coïncidait parfaitement avec ses nouvelles recommandations. Hors de question que j'aille seule à l'école, je devais être accompagné par Sue ou un de mes parents en tout temps quand j'étais dans les rues. Je pensais qu'il transférait ses inquiétudes pour cette jeune fille sur moi. Les kidnappings pour mariage n'étaient pas les plus courants, mais existaient bel et bien.

_**Fin de flash-back**_

Mon cœur se mit à taper fort dans ma poitrine. Il s'était toujours agi de moi. Je venais de me faire enlever pour épouser un homme contre mon gré qui me violerait pour m'attacher à lui à jamais.

Je risquai de manquer d'air, j'étais horrifiée, je me collai à la porte, je désirais ardemment fuir, je ne voulais pas de cette vie.

Il tendit la main vers moi comme on le ferait pour ne pas effrayer un chaton.

-Calme Isabella, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer. Je crois que tu as compris ce qu'il allait se passer. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Se foutait-il de moi.

-Ton père me remerciera demain de lui avoir fait cette faveur en te prenant. Il faut juste qu'il laisse sa mentalité d'Occidentaux quelques instants pour comprendre que c'est le mieux pour sa petite fille chérie. Dit-il avec presque dégoût tout en me dévisageant.

Je clignais rapidement des yeux, je ne voulais pas pleurer. S'il avait une telle aversion pour moi, pourquoi m'avoir prise ? À quoi cela servirait-il ? Pour le statut de mon père, mais du peu que je pouvais en apercevoir entre son allure et la voiture avec chauffeur, il n'avait sûrement rien à lui envier et tout à considérer.

-Je … s'il vous plaît… non laissez-moi partir, commençais-je à bafouiller.

Il haussa les épaules avant de se détourner de moi et de regarder par la fenêtre.

J'ouvris la bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer. J'avais tellement vu la résignation dans le regard de mes amies que j'angoissais à l'idée que peut-être d'ici quelques heures, quelques jours, j'aurais les mêmes qu'elles.

La voiture ralentit avant de se stationner devant une grosse bâtisse.

-Allons-y, dit-il sans me regarder et sortant du véhicule.

Je me surpris à retrouver ma voix, ne voulant pas descendre.

-Mais je refuse, m'écriai-je.

Il avait déjà une jambe à l'extérieur et se retourna pour me dévisager avant de se mettre à rire et de finir par s'extirper tout en claquant la porte.

Je n'avais pas bougé, bien consciente que ça ne servirait à rien, mais je cherchais de l'aide.

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme me tira par le bras.

-S'il vous plaît, non, pleurnichais-je auprès d'elle, je ne veux pas, je veux rentrer chez moi. Appelez mon père, il va venir me chercher, s'il vous plaît aidez-moi.

-Arrête de jacasser, m'assena-t-elle. Dépêche-toi, le célébrant est déjà en chemin et tu n'es pas prête.

Je bloquai mes articulations pour ne pas avancer.

-Non, non, non, criai-je.

Elle fit signe à une autre personne qui vient me pousser dans le dos pour que je me déplace, je me débattais, je ne voulais pas.

Après quelques minutes, elles réussirent à m'asseoir dans une grande salle de bain sur une chaise alors que j'allais me relever aussi sec pour partir que la première femme me gifla en me criant dessus.

-Tu vas te calmer !

Mes larmes s'échappèrent, de douleur plus psychologique que physique, de peur et de désarroi.

-Il faut lui donner de la soupe, cria-t-elle à je ne sais qui, tout en commençant à me déshabiller.

Je protestais tout comme elle marmonnait.

-Elles ne savent plus se tenir ces jeunes et les maîtres qui me laissent qu'une heure pour la préparer.

Elle s'arrêta et me fixa méchamment.

-Cesse de geindre ou je t'en remets une ? Et la prochaine fois, ça ne sera pas au visage, je n'ai pas envie de prendre des coups de canne, car tu auras la figure de travers à force de te rebeller. Alors tu te calmes ou ça va mal aller pour toi ma petite, c'est compris ?

Elle me regardait toujours avec ses yeux tueurs alors que d'autres femmes arrivèrent et s'affairèrent.

Mes larmes coulaient chaudement et je compris que j'étais dans une impasse. Sauf si Sue arrivait à prévenir à temps mon père ?

Il se douterait peut-être d'où j'étais, il viendrait me sauver. Mes larmes se séchèrent d'elles-mêmes face à cet espoir. Je devais gagner du temps sans pour autant être pénible, je ne voulais pas être rouée de coups.

Je trouvai donc que la robe me grattait et m'agitais dans tous les sens pour qu'elle la retire l'inspecte et me la remette. Ensuite j'éternuai quand elle me maquillait posant mes mains sur mon visage et le frottant rapidement pour faire baver le maquillage.

La femme me regardait de plus en plus méchamment face à mes tentatives puériles de m'échapper à tout cela, mais elle gardait son calme et recommençait ce que je défaisais.

Je fus lavée, parfumée, habillée, maquillée. Avant cela, j'avais du ingurgiter une potion infâme. Je ne sais pas si c'était l'odeur de la crème sur mon corps, mais je me sentais plutôt détendue. Une vieille arriva et je savais ce qui m'attendait quand elle me coucha sur le dos.

Elle m'inspecta, c'était un peu douloureux, elle n'était pas vraiment douce dans ses mouvements, avant de s'écrier que j'étais bien pucelle.

On me remit sur mes pieds et on me poussa.

Je me sentais trop faible pour résister, j'espérais juste que mon père arriverait à temps. Ma bouche était pâteuse et j'avais du mal à parler. Mon esprit s'embrumait comme du brouillard, tout me semblait flou et lointain. J'avais l'impression de flotter à côté de mon corps et je le regardais agir, bouger avec lenteur. J'étais comme anesthésiée gardant juste un brin de lucidité pour avancer telle une automate.

On me plaça couverte d'un voile de la tête au pied auprès d'un homme, enfin lui. Pour le coup, il faisait vieux.

-T'as quel âge ? Articulais-je difficilement, l'esprit confus.

Il me regarda avec un sourire en coin.

-25, répondit-il rapidement avant de retourner son attention vers l'homme habillé bizarrement devant nous.

Je voulais répliquer que c'était vieux, mais ça me sembla insurmontable après avoir posé ma question. Alors je laissai tomber. Je regardai voir si mon père allait enfin arriver, mais non.

Mes paupières étaient lourdes, j'avais l'impression de tanguer sur mes jambes, c'est là que j'ai senti une poigne se resserrer sur mon bras.

Je grimaçai, mais personne pour le voir.

Le célébrant n'arrêtait pas de parler, ça faisait un ronronnement à mon oreille qui m'endormait encore plus.

Le silence se fit, je compris quand des visages convergèrent vers moi qu'on attendait quelque chose de moi.

C'est là que je sentis sur la gauche une pointe me piquer.

Je sursautais sous la soudaine douleur et tournais la tête. Là se tenait la femme qui m'avait apprêtée et qui me soufflait de dire « Oui ».

Elle avança sa canne de nouveau pour me piquer tout en m'encourageant de faire comme elle.

-Oui, chuchotai-je.

Elle arrêta de me menacer et me fit signe de retourner de nouveau la tête face à moi. Cette dernière dandina dangereusement, j'étais fatiguée.

Il y eut après cela de l'agitation. On me retira mon voile et on me déposa sur plein de coussins. J'avais du mal à rester présente parmi tout cet empressement. Je sentis un courant d'air sur mes jambes, mais j'étais bien trop faible pour relever la tête et regarder la cause.

C'est alors que je vis le visage de cet homme au-dessus de moi qui me scrutait, ses pupilles étaient sombres, son corps commença à prendre appui sur moi. Il était un peu lourd et poussait mes jambes sur le côté quand une douleur déchirante me vrilla le ventre. Je hurlai, dissipant le nuage épais qui entourait ma tête et mes pensées pour laisser place à la souffrance. La sensation d'écartèlement était affreuse, je me sentais déchirée en deux, j'avais mal alors qu'on reposait sur moi m'empêchant de me soustraire à cette terrible torture.

Je me débattis quand je repris complètement mes esprits. Je compris rapidement, je venais de perdre ma virginité cet homme me l'avait volée.

La douleur, la peine, me vrillèrent et mes larmes s'échappèrent, je pleurais.

-Arrête ça, me cracha l'homme au-dessus de moi.

Je déglutis, quand il tira sur mes cheveux pour que je relève mon visage vers lui.

-Arrête ! Ordonna-t-il à nouveau.

J'eus peur qu'il me frappe et je ravalai mes larmes. Quand il vit que je me maîtrisais, il relâcha sa prise et commença à bouger au-dessus de moi.

La douleur fut encore plus importante et il ne s'arrêta pas de s'enfoncer en moi, de me déchirer de l'intérieur. Je serrai les dents pour retenir mes cris et mes pleurs.

J'avais l'impression que cela durait des heures, chaque coup de rein, m'enlevait l'espoir d'un jour heureux, d'un avenir comme j'en avais rêvé.

Il finit par se crisper et je sentis un liquide chaud m'envahir de l'intérieur, maigre chaleur et réconfort dans mon conduit maltraité.

Il se releva et tira le drap sous moi.

Il était souillé de sang.

-Je suis sûr que ton père sera ravi d'avoir la preuve de ton dépucelage. À présent toutes ses tentatives seront vaines, tu es à moi.

Il quitta la pièce et je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, incapable de bouger, j'avais encore mal, j'étais perdue.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais avachie sans le moindre mouvement. Quand je repris mes esprits, je me levais et la douleur était encore bien présente. J'eus l'impression de marcher comme un canard, derrière les voilages du lit, je vis plusieurs portes et je tombai par chance sur une salle de bain. Je fis pipi avant de remplir la baignoire d'eau et de commencer à me savonner.

Je me frottai la peau, je voulais tenter de me purifier. Pas un centimètre carré ne passa pas sous le savon, je m'activais à enlever toute trace de son passage. Je pouvais voir ma peau pâle rougir face à mon acharnement, mais rien ne pourrait me faire plus mal. Je devais me laver de tout cela, je voulais plus que tout effacer ces heures de calvaire, les rendre inexistantes. Jamais plus je ne me sentirais propre.

J'avais presque fini quand la femme de tout à l'heure entra.

-Il faut t'habiller ton père est là.

Je sortis presque en trébuchant de la baignoire, je me saisis d'une serviette et me frictionnai rapidement avant de lui arracher les vêtements pour les mettre en toute hâte.

J'allais partir quand elle me retient.

-Il faut te maquiller, tu ne peux pas te présenter comme cela devant ton époux et tu dois mettre un voile quand il y a d'autres hommes.

J'allais protester, mais son regard me dissuada de persister sur cette voie. Peu importe ce qu'elle disait si mon père était là, je rentrerai chez moi.

Je la suivis docilement dans cette grande bâtisse pour atterrir dans un salon. L'homme que j'avais épousé était assis sur un fauteuil. Je fus horrifiée de constater le drap taché en évidence sur la table basse. Je déglutis cherchant mon objectif quand j'aperçus mon père debout, se triturant les mains.

Je pus voir ses yeux s'élargirent et s'embuer quand il me reconnu, je n'avais pas l'habitude de m'habiller comme dans leur tradition. Prise d'une impulsion, je lui sautais au cou et j'enfouis mon visage contre sa clavicule, tout en murmurant des « papa ».

Il me rendit mon étreinte, me demandant doucement si j'allais bien, je hochai la tête sans pour autant le lâcher.

-Sors-moi d'ici, chuchotai-je.

Il allait me répondre quand une voix forte me fit sursauter.

-Isabella, viens ici.

Je ne relâchai pas mon père quand celui-ci le fit, il me repoussa de lui, me tenant à bout de bras ferment, il me fixa intensément avant de murmurer.

-Je suis désolé.

Il m'écarta encore un peu comme s'il me poussait à obéir.

-Papa non, commençais-je à pleurer.

-Je... Je n'ai pas le choix, souffla-t-il alors que cette vieille harpie de femme vient me tirer brusquement et me traîna pour me faire asseoir sans aucune délicatesse par terre à côté de mon époux.

-Monsieur Swan, maintenant que vous avez vu votre fille, vous pouvez partir, j'en prendrai grand soin, ne vous inquiétez pas. Susurra-t-il tout en caressant ma tête.

Je vis mon père poser ses yeux sur moi, comme désolé, il me regarda de manière insistante et je fus convaincue qu'il me demandait de ne pas abandonner qu'il reviendrait.

Je fermai lentement les paupières pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais saisi et il partit sans se retourner.

J'étais statufiée. Je vivais un cauchemar éveillé, avec le maigre espoir qu'un jour mon père me sauverait.

L'homme caressait toujours mes cheveux, alors qu'un couple plus âgé arriva.

Tous deux semblaient souriants.

-Tout s'est bien passé avec l'ambassadeur ? Questionna l'homme.

-Oui, répondit-il simplement.

-Edward, me permettras-tu de faire découvrir la maison à ta jeune épouse ? Interrogea la femme.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Pourquoi pas, mais je veux que Bree vous accompagne.

Elle sourit en se levant et me tendit sa main.

Je ne savais trop quoi faire, mais j'acceptai. Je devais envisager toutes les solutions.

Je venais d'apprendre en 30 secondes le prénom de mon bourreau tout comme celui de ma tortionnaire.

Une fois seules, elle se présenta comme la mère adoptive d'Edward, en réalité elle était sa tante. Ils l'avaient recueilli quand il avait 3 ans après la mort de la sœur de son époux qui vivaient aux États-Unis. Elle hésita un instant avant de me confier que ça n'avait pas toujours été facile pour ce petit orphelin malgré tout l'amour qu'elle avait essayé de lui donner.

Je clignais des yeux face à ses informations et je compris un peu mieux pourquoi il avait la peau aussi pâle que la mienne. Nous avions en quelque sorte, les mêmes origines, le même pays alors pourquoi m'avoir kidnappé ? Enfin ça expliquait peut-être juste pourquoi il m'avait choisi moi. Pour notre ressemblance.

Elle me sortit de mes pensées en me décrivant toutes les pièces que nous traversions. Elle m'expliqua comment se déroulait une journée, l'heure des repas, les habitudes de la maison.

Une fois le tour fait, elle me prit les mains et me regarda avec gentillesse.

-Ce qu'on attend de toi Isabella c'est que tu te reposes pour pouvoir porter quand ton corps sera tout à fait apte un bébé. Tu découvriras qu'Edward est homme bon et juste. Tu as de la chance qu'il t'ai choisi.

Je grimaçai, Bree sur ses gardes, j'avais peur de me prendre une claque si je me montrais trop impertinente donc je me tus.

-Si tu as besoin de moi, je pourrai t'aider. J'espère qu'un enfant t'apportera autant de bonheur que l'arrivée d'Edward m'a apporté.

Sur ce, elle me laissa aux bons soins de Bree qui me reconduisit dans la chambre.

-Toi tu restes là.

Elle claqua la porte avant de la verrouiller.

Je vivais un plein cauchemar, malheureusement dans ce pays, cela avait toujours été une possibilité. Je devais réussir à faire face comme mes amies. Je devais attendre que mon père vienne me chercher et le supplier de rentrer aux États-Unis. Cependant avant cela, je devais rester forte intérieurement et ne pas me laisser m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je savais ce qu'il arrivait aux femmes pleurnicheuses, elles se faisaient battre. Plus je serais docile, plus je pourrais endormir leurs suspicions et surtout plus la vie serait facile pour moi. Même si je n'étais pas d'accord avec tout cela, il fallait que je tienne le coup que je me montre forte.

C'est pour cela que quand mon époux pénétra dans la pièce je n'étais pas en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes sur le lit. Oui j'en avais échappé quelque une, mais je me tenais droite, fière devant la fenêtre.

Il fit un sourire en coin en me dévisageant et s'approcha à pas de loup.

-Tu es une très belle jeune femme Isabella et docile. Je suis plus que content de mon choix. Il faudra que tu t'améliores dans ce qui a trait à l'acte sexuel, mais ton étroitesse compense ton inactivité pour l'instant.

J'étais pétrifiée face à ses mots.

Il avait un sourire carnassier, tout en s'avançant.

-Je n'ai pas encore pu goûter tes lèvres, il y avait urgence tout à l'heure.

Il se pencha sur moi et écrasa sa bouche contre la mienne. C'est la première fois qu'un garçon m'embrassait. Je ne savais pas quelle attitude adoptée mais visiblement, il prenait les choses en mains. Il me fit pencher la tête vers l'arrière et nos lèvres se caressèrent. Très vite, je sentis sa langue s'immiscer dans ma bouche et envahir toute ma cavité. La sensation était étrange, mouillée et assez agréable.

Je sentis une crispation dans mon ventre alors qu'une bataille se jouait entre nos langues. Il se détacha enfin de moi et planta ses prunelles dans les miennes. Il me dévisagea un instant.

-As-tu encore mal ? Questionna-t-il abruptement.

Je sourcillai, demandait-il vraiment ce que je soupçonnais.

Je grimaçais en voyant qu'il attendait toujours une réponse. Je devais être honnête et j'acquiesçai faiblement la tête.

Il souffla et se recula, il sembla ennuyé, il réfléchit un instant avant de me regarder.

-Je voulais continuer nos activités, mais en prenant notre temps que tu saches ce qu'il convient de faire, mais je suppose que nous devrons attendre un peu. Enfin, il y a bien d'autres moyens de donner du plaisir à un homme comme avec ta bouche.

J'écarquillai les yeux, horrifiée et ma mâchoire tomba. Merde ! Cela se faisait-il vraiment ? J'en avais entendu parler, mais j'avais le sentiment que c'était pour les pervers, pas pour un couple marié.

Il fit un sourire en coin, sa main se porta à mon visage et il souligna ma lèvre inférieure.

-Oui, j'ai très envie de fourrer ma queue dans ta jolie petite bouche chaude et accueillante.

Je serrai instantanément mes mâchoires, rendant ma cavité buccale hermétique. Mon geste le fit rire.

-OK peut-être pas aujourd'hui, tu pourras te contenter de tes mains, mais un jour prochain, je t'apprendrai, sois en sûre.

Il se recula et m'attira à lui pour me faire asseoir sur le lit et se mit face à moi.

-Je vais un peu t'expliquer ce que j'attends de toi. Je t'ai choisi pour que tu sois ma femme. Tu porteras mes enfants, tu es peut-être encore un peu jeune pour cela et je ne veux pas prendre trop de risque en ce qui concerne ta santé. Je ferai le nécessaire pour te protéger d'une grossesse jusqu'à tes 18 ans, est-ce que ça te convient ?

J'opinai, je connaissais les risques d'une grossesse à mon âge et je ne pouvais qu'accepter un peu de répit.

-Bien ça ne veut pas dire que nous n'aurons pas une sexualité assidue. J'ai de nombreux besoins et c'est ton rôle de les assouvir. Je veux profiter de ma jolie épouse, je ne désire pas d'autre. Tant que tu me satisfais, tu auras une vie tranquille, facile. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux en journée. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire de ménage ou de lessive, ou encore des repas, les domestiques sont là. J'attends que tu sois prête pour moi à chaque fois que je rentrerai. Je te veux apprêtée et souriante. Plus tu me contenteras, plus tu auras de liberté, enfreins les règles et je peux faire de ta vie un enfer, est-ce clair ?

Je baissai les yeux et opinai faiblement.

-Bien, regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il. Plutôt tu te résigneras à moi, plus vite ton quotidien sera agréable. Tu es à moi Isabella, à moi seul, et je dispose de toi à ma guise, est-ce que tu comprends ?

Je déglutis. Puis-je lui dire que je n'appartiens à personne que je ne suis pas un objet ?

Il me regarda un instant. Je me bataillais avec moi-même hésitante à me rebeller. Quand il vit que je ne soufflai mot, son sourire s'agrandit et il posa sa main sur ma joue.

-C'est bien, tu es très docile. J'attends de toi que tu te plies à ma volonté en toute chose. Tu ne veux pas me voir en colère. Sache que tu m'appartiens et que j'userai de toute l'autorité que j'ai sur toi pour te faire obéir. De gré ou de force, mais tu feras ce que je te dis, OK ?

Je baissai le visage en signe de soumission. Ma vie allait être un enfer, tout au mieux misérable si je me résigne.

Il pressa mon menton de son index et son pouce pour me faire relever les yeux et planta ses prunelles dans les miennes.

-Est-ce que c'est bien compris, Isabella. Répéta-t-il sa voix semblait plus dure.

Je fermai les yeux lentement pour acquiescer vu que je ne pouvais bouger la tête.

Il raffermit sa prise.

-Dis-le.

-Oui, murmurai-je en rouvrant les yeux.

Il sourit.

-Dis que tu m'appartiens.

Je déglutis, je sentais mon corps pris d'un tremblement.

Ses yeux se durcirent face à mon mutisme et ma lutte interne.

-Je… ma gorge se serra et je n'arrivai pas à prononcer une parole de plus.

Je ne sentis plus le contact de ses doigts sur mon menton, car l'instant d'après sa paume claqua sur ma joue me faisait pivoter la tête. Il ressaisit mon visage pour me faire de nouveau le regarder.

-Je n'ai que très peu de patience Isabella, tu vas vite apprendre à m'obéir sans rechigner, maintenant dis-le.

-Je suis à vous, soufflai-je les larmes au bord des yeux.

-Bien ! Maintenant, sors de ma vue, tu m'as énervé et si tu restes là je risque de te rendre inutilisable pour plusieurs jours et ça ne sera ni dans ton intérêt ni dans le mien.

Il me lâcha et je me levai, reculant du lit, mais je ne savais pas où aller, aurais-je le droit de sortir ?

Il dut voir mon hésitation et soupira tout en désignant un coin de la pièce où un tabouret était accoté au mur.

-Ta place est là-bas quand je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Fais-toi oublier.

Je m'assis et j'attendis, j'étais épuisée émotionnellement. Je voulais me révolter tout en sachant que je n'avais pas la possibilité de m'exprimer de cette façon. Que pourrais-je faire ? Je savais qu'il était capable de ne pas être tendre. Mon père pour une raison obscure ne m'avait pas ramené avec lui. Je devais composer avec tout cela et me préserver un tout petit peu, pas la peine de rajouter sur la liste de la violence.

Je soupirai et m'assis du mieux que je pus, vidant au maximum mon esprit.

Il m'ignora un long moment quand il s'installa au petit secrétaire et sortit un ordinateur et commença à pianoter dessus. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela durera, mais c'est un coup frappé à la porte qui me fit sursauter.

Il cria à la personne de rentrer et Bree si je ne me trompe pas, pénétra avec un grand plateau.

-Votre souper, souffla-t-elle.

Il lui indiqua la table basse et elle repartit aussitôt son chargement déposé.

Il s'installa sur un coussin, une fois fait, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans ma direction avant de m'ordonner de venir m'asseoir face à lui.

Nous mangeâmes en silence un long moment, je n'étais pas à l'aise, mais il semblait détendu alors j'étais un peu plus sereine.

Il ne dit rien de tout le repas et quand il eut fini, il me regarda. Instantanément, je reposai ma fourchette et arrêtai également de manger ce qui le fit sourire.

-Tu es très intuitive ma douce, je suis sûr que tu apprends très vite. Donc voici ce qui va se passer. Tout d'abord je t'interdis de sortir de cette chambre sans moi. Si tu dois croiser un autre homme que moi je veux que tu mettes un voile pour te couvrir. Tu me satisfais tu peux demander un privilège. Tu désobéis, tu perds tout confort, est-ce clair ?

J'acquiesçai de la tête. Être docile en un mot !

-Bien, va à la salle de bain pour te préparer pour la nuit et va te coucher dans le lit.

J'obéis et je fis ma toilette, je pris mon temps, il ne m'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Enfin c'était quand même relatif, car je ne restais pas oisive, je me préparai réellement.

Quand je sortis, la chambre était un peu plus dans la pénombre, je scrutai la pièce sans le voir, je me couchai dans le lit en me recroquevillant sur un côté.

Je commençai à m'assoupir quand je l'entendis rentrer dans la chambre. J'étais déjà à moitié partie. Je l'entendis utiliser la salle de bain et je me réveillai un peu plus quand il se coucha à côté de moi.

Je retiens mon souffle, car j'appréhendais un peu la suite, mais s'il resta un instant sur le dos, je perçus un soupir et des mouvements m'indiquant qu'il se retournait.

Je n'osai bouger ne croyant guère en ma chance, je savais que ça ne serait que de courte durée avant que son statut d'époux reprenne le dessus et qu'il se satisfasse de mon corps. Sauf que je n'étais pas pressée et que je doute qu'il me redonne une nouvelle fois une soupe anesthésiante pour m'endormir à moitié.

Je me réveillai seule le lendemain. Il ne faisait pas encore jour, mais la place à côté de moi était libre.

Je restai dans le lit ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je vis le jour se lever sans toujours connaître la bonne attitude à adopter.

Je m'apprêtais à me rendre à la salle de bain quand Bree entra dans la chambre et déposa un plateau sur la table basse.

-Il faut manger, madame, me souffla-t-elle avant de partir.

J'obéis, j'étais toujours attablée quand elle revient.

-Elle débarrassa et ne dis pas un mot m'ignorant.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire alors je me lavais lentement. Une fois fait, je fis le tour de la pièce pour constater qu'il n'y avait rien, hormis des meubles et une penderie pleine. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

Pas un livre, pas de télévision, pas de papier, pas de crayon, peut-être dans le secrétaire, mais celui-ci était fermé à clé.

La journée passa lentement, je fus presque heureuse de voir Bree avec un plateau plus tard.

Il y avait beaucoup de légumes et de fruits, peut-être que je devais en être satisfaite, car je ne peux pas dire que mon activité physique pour l'instant était débordante. Je me sentais étouffée.

Je restai un long moment debout devant la fenêtre à regarder le parc dehors, mais c'était sans vie, c'était triste.

Quand Bree revient, elle m'informa que je devais être prête pour 16 heures tapantes, qu'il fallait que je trouve un ensemble qui me met à mon avantage pour le retour de mon époux.

Je soufflai un peu, mais en même temps ça me donnait matière à penser et un sujet de réflexion. Je mis un temps fou pour trouver une tenue où je me sentirais à l'aise tout en étant élégante. Je me préparai et j'attendis patiemment assise sur un fauteuil que j'avais tiré vers la fenêtre pour admirer le jardin mort.

Dès son arrivée, il braqua ses prunelles sur moi et sourit. Je baissai la tête, je ne savais pas si je devais le saluer ou l'attendre vers la porte. Je partais du principe que je n'avais rien fait de mal qui mériterait une correction et que si ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait de moi, il n'avait qu'à me l'expliquer.

Il ne dit pas un mot et passa directement dans la salle de bain.

Il revient après un moment et s'assit sur le lit. Je pouvais voir qu'il avait posé sa veste, il enlevait ses chaussures. Quand celles-ci furent au sol, il m'appela.

Je dressai la tête à mon nom et il continua.

-As-tu passé une belle journée Isabella ?

J'opinai faiblement de la tête, il n'y avait pas plus ennuyant, mais il devait le savoir. Il sourit avant de taper la place à côté de lui.

-Viens ici.

Je me levai, mes jambes tremblaient légèrement. Je m'assis à son côté.

-Tant que je n'ai pas pleinement confiance en toi, nos soirées vont se dérouler à peu de chose près comme celle-ci. J'attends que tu sois prête quand j'arrive, nous mangerons ensuite et nous discuterons avant d'aller nous coucher.

J'acquiesçai. Il sourit.

-Est-ce que tu t'es déjà masturbé ? M'interrogea-t-il, anodin, comme s'il me parlait de météo.

J'écarquillai les yeux face à cette question. Je pouvais sentir mes joues chauffées.

Il rit.

-Je suppose que la réponse est oui. Il se reprit avant d'enchaîner. J'arriverai en moyenne entre 16h et 16H30. Je te veux prête pour moi, j'ai besoin de me détendre en rentrant du travail. Je n'aurais pas toujours la patiente d'attendre que tu sois préparé pour me recevoir, donc tu auras le droit à partir de 16h de commencer à te stimuler. As-tu déjà atteint l'orgasme Isabella ?

Oh mon dieu, j'étais inconfortable et j'avais chaud. Je secouai la tête, malgré tout.

-Bien, tu vas connaître cela très bientôt, si je te laisse le droit de te toucher, je t'interdis de t'emmener jusqu'à la jouissance seule, c'est clair ?

J'opinai encore une fois, ça me semblait tellement improbable alors je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter à ce sujet.

-OK, déshabille-toi et allonge-toi sur le lit.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. NON, pas ça, pas comme cela. Je commençais doucement à panique quand il me fit sursauter.

-Maintenant Isabella ! Ne t'amuse pas à tester ma patience, tu ne gagneras jamais à ce jeu-là.

C'est tremblante que je commençai à me déshabiller, mes gestes étaient lents, je déglutis péniblement me donnant du courage.

Il se leva et se stationna debout au pied du lit, attendant visiblement que je m'allonge.

Une fois déshabillée je me hissai dessus et m'étendis au centre, en tentant de me pelotonner un maximum sur moi-même, je tiens mon coude droit avec ma main gauche, cachant un peu mon anatomie.

Il soupira.

-Mets tes bras le long de ton corps et détends-toi. Je veux juste t'admirer un instant.

Je pris des respirations régulières pour calmer la tempête en moi alors que je pouvais sentir ses yeux balayés mon corps. Je me mordis ma lèvre inférieure, je ne savais pas où regarder. J'étais gênée au-delà du possible.

-Regarde-moi, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je fixai alors mes prunelles aux siennes, il me détailla, il semblait serein et je me surpris à le dévisager en retour. En toute objectivité, il pouvait être qualifié de beau, enfin s'il n'était pas si vieux. Pas qu'il avait des rides ou aux autres, mais il avait un visage d'homme, une mâchoire très carrée et des yeux verts hypnotisant. Il était grand et semblait bien bâti. C'est quand il commença à déboutonner sa chemise doucement que je me mis à rougir réalisant que je le reluquais.

Je mâchouillai mes lèvres alors que mes yeux repentants remontèrent aux siens. Je pus apercevoir son sourire en coin non dupe de ma petite escapade. Je les baissai alors immédiatement.

-Isabella, me rappela-t-il instantanément à l'ordre, regarde-moi.

Je relevai mes paupières pour le voir de toute sa hauteur torse nu, il s'attaquait à son pantalon. C'est fois-ci ce fut de la panique qui m'envahissait. Il allait encore utiliser mon corps pour son plaisir. J'appréhendais instantanément la douleur. Ma respiration s'accéléra comme mon pouls qui tapa plus fort.

Il dut percevoir mon trouble, car il tenta de me tranquilliser.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Isabella. Je suis très satisfait de ton comportement. Je ne compte pas te faire de mal, mais bien tout le contraire.

Il avança vers le lit et grimpa dessus à genou et se tient devant moi. Je n'osais plus baisser les yeux, il était à présent nu lui aussi.

-Montre-moi comment tu t'es déjà caressé ? Susurra-t-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux, NON. Je me mis à haleter complètement paniquer. Ma main refusait de bouger pour venir me caresser. Je n'étais pas capable. Et j'allais subir ses foudres dans un instant. Je fermai les yeux fortement, il fallait que ce cauchemar s'arrête.

J'attendis les coups ou je ne sais quoi, quand je perçus des mouvements. Il se déplaçait. Je retiens difficilement mes larmes alors que je pouvais sentir sa chaleur se rapprocher de moi.

Une goutte s'échappa. Je l'entendis soupirer.

-Isabella ouvre les yeux.

Je peinai à le faire, ma vue était troublée par les larmes, d'un geste un peu rageur je passai ma main sur mes yeux pour essuyer l'excédent d'eau à l'intérieur. Je pris mon courage et relevait mes prunelles vers lui.

Il était allongé à côté de moi en appui sur un coude et il me fixait. Il attendit d'avoir toute mon attention avant de parler.

-Je ne te punirai pas en ce qui a trait au sexe Isabella. J'ai bon espoir que très vite tu apprécies cela. Je sais que tu es encore jeune, mais tu as déjà un très beau corps de femme.

Il dit cela en passant le bout de ses doigts doucement sur mon ventre, entraînant dans son chemin de la chair de poule sur ma peau.

Il regarda son tracé et il sourit face à ma réaction épidermique.

-Je suis convaincu que tu seras parfaite. Ton pire ennemi c'est ta peur et ton imagination. Ferme les yeux et vide ton esprit.

J'obéis, car s'il m'accordait du répit dans des gestes que je n'étais pas capable d'effectuer, je devais pour autant rester docile et ouverte face aux demandes de mon époux.

Il continua son toucher dans des arabesques aléatoires, il contourna mon sein gauche sans pour autant l'empaumer ou approcher de ma pointe. Sa main glissa sur ma clavicule avant de repartir au sud, je sentis un souffle à ce moment-là sur mon mamelon entraînant en moi des frissons sur toute ma peau.

J'entendis un faible rire émaner de lui face à la réaction de mon corps, bizarrement ce son me fit du bien, je me détendis un peu plus.

Ses doigts tournèrent autour de mon nombril avant de se diriger vers ma hanche et de continuer sur ma cuisse. Il cajola un instant mon genou pour remonter ensuite sur l'intérieur. Cependant, plus il s'approchait de ma féminité, plus je me sentis me raidir.

-Chut, détends toi, susurra-t-il à mon oreille, alors qu'il passa rapidement sur mon intimité sans s'arrêter ce qui me soulagea.

Il vient jouer une nouvelle fois avec ma clavicule, chatouillant la zone, j'émis un petit rire et il posa alors sa paume sur moi pour aller caresser mon épaule et mon bras doucement.

Je me sentais mieux plus détendue que cinq minutes plutôt.

-Voilà tu as juste à ressentir, il faut que tu apprivoises ton corps, ses besoins et ses envies. Tu n'as pas à rougir ou être gênée, tu es magnifique.

Quand il remonta sa main de mon poignet, il vient la glisser dans mon cou et me fit pivoter ma tête vers lui et commença à me picorer les lèvres.

C'était doux et plaisant.

Je me relâchai un peu plus appréciant cette nouvelle caresse.

Son corps se pressa un peu plus contre moi, il était ferme et l'appréhension réapparut aussi sec.

Il dut le sentir, car sa main reprit le survol de mon buste sans appuyer plus ses gestes. Quand je compris qu'il n'irait pas plus loin pour l'instant et je me détendis à nouveau, gagnant encore un peu de répit.

Ses lèvres se moulèrent aux miennes sans cesse. La sensation était bizarre, je n'arrivais pas à fixer ma pensée entre ses doigts partout sur moi et sa bouche qui m'accapare. Ensuite, il se décala de moi et enfouit sa tête contre mon cou. J'étais un peu déçue, car quand il m'embrassait je me sentais un peu moins ridicule, moins immobile qu'à cet instant.

Il s'écarta un peu de moi et me fit un sourire que je lui rendis. Je n'ai pas vraiment peur pour le coup, il est doux et gentil. C'était juste inespéré. Je ne m'étais pas imaginée à autant d'attention et de patience.

J'étais encore plus confuse face à cela. Je ne m'attendais justement pas à cela. J'étais prête, enfin non, je croyais que je devrais subir des attaques sexuelles, mais là c'était tout le contraire.

Je ne voulais pas aimer cela, je ne voulais pas désirer qu'il continue à me toucher, je ne voulais pas le trouver beau. Je ne le voulais pas et j'échouai.

Tout doucement, à chaque nouveau mouvement envahissant un peu plus mon intimité, il reprenait ses caresses superficielles comme pour me calmer.

Il arriva au moment où il bascula son corps au-dessus du mien.

Il le posa en appui et en se retenant sur ses coudes. Je pouvais sentir son désir coller à mon ventre. C'était dur et assez imposant. Une crainte m'envahit, car je trouvais qu'il était gros, mais il m'avait déjà prise donc je savais que ça rentrerait, par contre, j'avais des doutes sur la souffrance. Si je savais pertinemment que la première fois était la plus douloureuse, j'avais peur, malgré tout, d'avoir mal.

Il caressa doucement mon visage, comme pour me détendre. Il bougea son bassin ce qui fit glisser son érection contre mon centre. Il se frictionna à moi et je fus surprise d'apprécier cette caresse. C'était moins intime que ses mains sur moi, j'avais du mal à comprendre les signaux de mon corps.

Il m'embrassa avec ardeur et je fus surprise de sentir mes bras se relever d'eux-mêmes pour l'enlacer. Je freinai mon geste et je reposai bien à plat mes paumes sur le lit. Il se recula et sourit non dupe.

Il me fixa dans les yeux alors qu'il créait une friction entre nous. Il scruta mon visage, ses iris étaient sombres et remplis de ce que je supposais de désir.

-Tu vois ma belle que du plaisir, chuchota-t-il.

Il se pencha sur le côté pour rester en appui uniquement sur un coude alors que de son autre main libérée il caressa ma peau.

Il vient ensuite la déposer sur ma cuisse avant de me susurrer.

-Écarte bien tes jambes, ça sera plus facile pour toi.

Je m'exécutai, non pas sans déglutir péniblement. Il passa sa main sur mon intimité et me cajola un instant avant de prendre sa virilité dans ses doigts et de la présenter à mon entrée.

Il poussa un peu en moi avant de reposer son coude à côté de ma tête et de balayer mes cheveux vers l'arrière. Il me scruta et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Tout en disant cela, il poussa en moi. Je sentis ma chair s'écarter sous son intrusion. Il n'arrêta pas sa progression, c'était inconfortable, mais je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était réellement douloureux.

Quand il eut fini de pousser en moi, sa tête tomba à côté de la mienne, sa respiration était saccadée comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. J'étais pétrifiée. Il n'avait presque pas bougé et pourtant semblait à bout de souffle.

Il resta un instant figer. Je me surpris à ce que mon corps tolère son membre si fortement érigé. Il vient alors reposer ses lèvres contre les miennes, tout en levant son bassin. La sensation fut étrange, comme un vide qui se créait après son passage, mais il revient poussant en moi ce qui me fit hoqueter.

Il se recula et me dévisagea.

-Ça va ?

Je hochai la tête avant de m'en rendre compte : pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu non ? Il aurait peut-être arrêté, mais je devais avouer que je n'avais pas vraiment mal. C'était juste des sensations inédites.

Il refit le geste, se mouvant en moi, d'abord doucement puis un peu plus vite.

C'est alors qu'il gémit.

-Putain ce que je te sens bien autour de moi, c'est divin.

Un étrange sentiment de fierté m'envahit. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas briller de savoir-faire vu que j'étais immobile depuis le début.

Sa main se faufila sur ma cuisse et il la remonta contre sa hanche et je fus surprise qu'il puisse s'immiscer encore un peu plus loin en moi.

Il gémit de nouveau et de moi-même juste pour tester je redressai mon autre jambe.

Je pus voir un sourire naître sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se relevait en appui sur ses mains qui étaient vers ma tête. Il continua ses mouvements en moi. Je pouvais sentir ma poitrine se ballotter sous ses coups. Cependant, ce n'était toujours pas douloureux. Ce n'était pas déplaisant, bizarre peut-être.

Alors qu'il gardait un rythme dans ses gestes contre moi, je pouvais voir sa respiration changer tout comme la mienne qui avait besoin de plus d'air pour subir ses assauts répétés.

Bien vite, ses aller-retour furent un peu plus désordonnés, il serra les mâchoires avant de se crisper et de gémir. Je sentis une chaleur se répandre en moi. C'était spécial.

Il reposa son corps sur le mien, son souffle reprit doucement un rythme plus lent avant qu'il se détache de moi.

Je gémis d'inconfort. Il me fit un genre de sourire désolé.

Il se leva et me regarda avant de partir vers la salle de bain

Il revient avec un verre d'eau et prit quelques choses dans son sac.

-J'allais oublier. Je t'ai acheté une pilule de lendemain, je suis contre les préservatifs. J'ai pu avoir une micropilule pour les autres jours. Tu dois la prendre à heures fixes et ne jamais l'oublier, mais je te le rappellerai.

J'opinai et je me saisis du cachet qu'il me tendit. Je redoutais une grossesse plus que tout.

Peu après Bree nous apporta le dîner et nous mangeâmes en silence avant de nous coucher.

Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et travailla sur son ordinateur sans me porter plus attention. Quand je me réveillai le lendemain matin, il était déjà parti et une journée tout aussi ennuyeuse que la vieille s'écoula.

Je fus surprise d'être impatiente qu'il rentre. Je m'ennuyai vraiment beaucoup en journée. Quand il rentra, il prit une nouvelle fois possession de mon corps de la même manière. C'était doux. Les trois jours suivants furent exactement pareils. Je ne faisais rien, ne sortait pas de ses quatre murs et je me laissai faire quand il rentrait.

C'est seulement au bout d'une semaine qu'il commença à me parler pendant le dîner.

-Que lisais-tu avant de venir vivre ici ?

Drôle de manière d'évincer le problème du kidnapping.

Je réfléchis un instant avant de lui dire que j'aimais particulièrement Jane Austin. Il acquiesça de la tête et finit son repas sans plus un mot.

Le lendemain, je fus ébahie quand il me tendit un exemplaire d'orgueil et préjugé.

Je fus tellement étonnée et contente que je me retiens de me jeter à son cou d'une joie soudaine. Enfin, il du voir mon ravissement par la mine épanouie que je devais afficher.

Il m'entraîna sur le lit tout en m'embrassant.

Il me déshabilla lentement comme il le faisait toujours, mais pour la première fois, il me demanda, ou me supplia, j'en étais sûre vu le ton de sa voix.

- Touche-moi.

Sans réfléchir, je posai mes doigts sur sa peau qui fut étonnement douce. Il ronronna contre mon cou et continua ses caresses.

15 jours après, il revient avec un bloc note et un crayon. Cette fois-ci je ne me retiens pas et lui sautais au cou ce qui le fit rire. Dès cet instant, il me parla plus. Il me racontait ce qu'il faisait comme travail. Comment son oncle et sa tante avaient pris soin de lui aux décès de ses parents.

Cela faisait un mois que j'étais là et si mon père et ma mère me manquaient et que je pleurais encore leur perte, dès 14 heures de l'après-midi j'étais plus qu'impatiente qu'il rentre.

Je voulais l'entendre me parler de sa journée. J'étais impatiente voir ce qu'il m'avait ramené, car tous les jours à présent il revenait avec une surprise pour moi. Je voulais aussi qu'il me touche, si j'avais du mal à interpréter encore les sensations de mon corps, je commençais de plus en plus à apprécier ce moment de tendresse qu'il m'offrait et le regarder si comblé quand il se déversait en moi, m'apportait un certain soulagement.

Il me guidait pendant l'acte, multipliant doucement les possibilités dans la recherche du bien-être. Cependant, ce fut seulement au bout de 2 mois que je réussis à atteindre ce qu'il appelait l'orgasme. C'était vraiment très spectaculaire comme sensation. Les frissons partout sur le corps qui se crispe avant de ressentir cet intense soulagement des muscles. J'avais beaucoup aimé et il avait semblé encore plus comblé.

Il m'en promit plein d'autres ce qui me fit rougir et il se moqua de moi gentiment face à mes joues colorées.

J'étais complètement perdue face à cette nouvelle vie. J'étais recluse dans une chambre, voyant seulement Bree pour mes dîners et mon époux pour la soirée. Il avait dû s'absenter quelques soirs pour des repas d'affaires et il m'avait promis qu'un jour je l'accompagnerais.

Le lendemain de mon orgasme, c'était un dimanche, je ne savais plus vraiment où j'en étais dans mes jours, hormis les fins de semaine où il passait un peu plus de temps avec moi, mais pas tout son temps non plus.

Ce jour-là il me demanda de me préparer. Il m'aida à recouvrir mes cheveux et m'apprit que nous allions descendre dîner avec sa tante et son oncle. Je n'étais pas cachée de la tête au pied, mais presque. Juste mon visage était découvert pour que je puisse manger sans encombre.

Il me donna des consignes et me précisa que toute contestation ou comportement inappropriés entraînerait la perte immédiate d'un de mes privilèges : un livre, les feuilles ou tout autre acquis.

J'avais accumulé une belle bibliothèque, j'avais un journal intime, j'avais accès à du papier et des feutres si je voulais dessiner, mais je n'étais pas très bonne. Je possédais également un lecteur mp3. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de choix pour l'instant, j'avais que quelques morceaux enregistrés dans l'appareil, mais tous les soirs il le branchait et en rajoutait.

J'étais devenue accro à ces petits privilèges et je comptais bien les garder. C'était la seule chose qui me tenait occupée pendant mes longues journées.

Le dîner avec le couple se passa sans encombre. J'écoutais principalement, ça me fit un bien fou de sortir de mes quatre murs et comme un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul, il me proposa une balade dans le jardin après le repas.

Il me dit combien il était fier de moi, de mon comportement et qu'il était plus heureux que jamais de son choix.

Les mois s'écoulèrent et bientôt tous les dimanches je pouvais profiter du jardin en sa présence. Hormis Bree qui m'apportait mes repas, je n'avais encore jamais passé de temps seule avec une autre personne que lui. C'était bizarre, mais du coup, je devenais de mauvaise humeur quand il était en retard ou avait un dîner.

Ma mine soi-disant boudeuse le faisait rire.

Nous avions, je suppose, un certain équilibre. J'avais un intérêt particulier pour la lecture et je pouvais m'y consacrer de nombreuses heures. Il m'avait même donné une tablette numérique où il me téléchargeait des livres en entier. Il m'apprenait également les plaisirs qu'offrait une sexualité épanouie et me faisait découvrir sans cesse de nouvelles choses.

La seule ombre, ce qui me déplaisait le plus et que je trouvais juste ridicule, c'est quand il m'achetait des vêtements. Il voulait que je fasse un défilé pour lui. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'un déshabillé ou d'une jolie robe, car je n'avais pas vraiment l'opportunité de les porter. La plupart du temps en sa présence j'étais nue ou en peignoir, alors à quoi bon ? Et dès que je sortais de la chambre, il ne restait que mon visage découvert.

Enfin, je n'avais pas osé lui dire que je préférais un livre à une robe. Il semblait heureux de me voir parader devant lui avec ses achats.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois défilèrent. Une routine c'était mise en place, avec tous les jours un nouveau privilège, un peu plus de liberté ou toutes les petites choses qui rendaient ma vie plus confortable.

Ce dernier soir, il était très excité, il revient avec une jolie robe qu'il me fit porter après m'avoir tendrement pris, longtemps, cherchant mon plaisir.

Une fois apprêté, il me couvrit avec un long manteau et m'invita à le suivre. Je fus surprise quand il nous dirigea directement vers une voiture.

Il me sourit tout en tenant fermement ma main dans la sienne.

-Où va-t-on ? Me risquais-je à demander.

Il embrassa la paume de ma main et me dit tendrement.

-Aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire, tu as 16 ans, je pensais que nous pourrions aller fêter cela au restaurant.

J'écarquillai les yeux sous le choc. Cela voulait dire que ça faisait presque un an que j'étais enfermée dans cette chambre. Un peu moins d'un an que nous étions mariés.

Il semblait rayonnant me tenant bien fermement à son bras.

Une fois assis à une table reculée. Il choisit pour nous notre dîner et me servit un verre de vin en attendant le repas.

Il me raconta l'histoire du lieu où nous étions, un des plus vieux restaurants de la ville. C'était chic et feutré.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, il me parla beaucoup, de tout de rien, m'interrogeant sur mes dernières lectures avant de m'annoncer qu'il avait des surprises pour moi.

Je me trémoussais impatiente.

Il sourit.

-À présent, tu as le droit de sortir de la chambre quand tu veux du moment que tu restes dans la demeure.

-Je peux aller dans le jardin quand je veux et seule ? Demandai-je incrédule.

Il acquiesça et sourit.

-Je pense aussi qu'Esmée sera contente de déjeuner avec toi.

Je souris grandement.

-J'ai supposé également que tu pourrais prendre des cours. Esmée a fait des études de beaux-arts, si ça t'intéresse, elle pourrait t'en parler. Mais c'est toi qui choisit, si tu veux apprendre un instrument, une matière tu n'as qu'à décider.

-La littérature, soufflai-je sans avoir besoin de réfléchir.

Il rit.

-Évidemment.

Je rayonnais face à cette annonce. Jamais je n'aurais pu croire que je pourrais de nouveau apprendre et avoir un semblant de vie normale. J'étais presque sur mon nuage quand il posa une boîte à côté de moi.

Je clignai des yeux.

-Un cadeau, dit-il en poussant le contenant vers moi.

Je rougis avant de murmurer.

-Encore !

Je défis pour découvrir une très jolie chaîne avec comme pendentif un E. C'était très fin et bien travaillé.

Je souris et il me le prit des mains en me demandant.

-Je peux.

Il vient mettre le bijou à mon cou avec difficulté avec le voile puis m'embrassa à la commissure de mes lèvres avant de retourner à sa place.

Il sourit et commença à se trémousser sur son siège.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Ça va ?

-J'ai envie de faire pipi, souffla-t-il comme un aveu.

-Il n'y a pas de toilettes ici, riais-je ne comprenant pas son inconfort.

Il releva un sourcil en me regardant et il sembla s'apaiser. Il me fit un baiser sur le front en me soufflant :

-Je reviens de suite, ne bouge pas.

J'opinais, mais il était déjà parti à grands pas vers l'arrière du restaurant.

Je n'eus pas le temps de tourner la tête que je vis un homme fondre sur moi. Je reconnus avec peine mon père qui sans me laisser un instant, me tira de la banquette et me fit sortir du restaurant avant de nous engouffrer dans une voiture et de démarrer à toute allure.

Il me regarda de la tête au pied et me questionna.

-Ça va ?

-Euh oui dis-je malaise. J'étais un peu perdue.

Heureuse de le voir malgré tout, mais je ressentis une douleur intense quand je compris qu'il m'avait terriblement manqué. Cependant, je ne saisissait pas son attitude. Et là je commençai à m'inquiéter, Edward allait paniquer et me chercher.

-Papa, il faut faire demi-tour, Edward va se demander où je suis ?

Il me dévisagea, de la souffrance dans le regard.

-Bella ma chérie, je ne te laisserai pas retourner là-bas, c'est fini mon cœur repose toi.

Je clignai des yeux, mais que me disait-il ?

Il roula encore un long moment et m'emmena dans un bâtiment avec plein de gens. Je n'arrêtais pas de me triturer les doigts, inquiète pour Edward et je n'étais pas sûre que ma tenue soit adéquate.

Il soupira de nombreuses fois face à mon attitude.

Il me dirigea dans des couloirs avant d'ouvrir une porte où un homme se tenait derrière un bureau.

-Nous voici pour enregistrer une plainte pour … il perdit ses mots alors que je me cachais derrière lui.

Il fronça ses sourcils en me dévisageant.

-Qu'as-tu ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit approprié d'être avec un homme dans un si petit espace, je …

-Je vais chercher ma collègue, me coupa l'individu et il sortit.

Une femme rentra et se présenta à moi, je ne retiens pas l'information, trop préoccupée par tout ce qui se passait et l'angoisse qu'allait ressentir Edward quand il trouverait la place vide, serait-il en colère contre moi ?

Elle me parla un long moment après avoir fait sortir mon père, elle me posait plein de questions et je ne comprenais pas la moitié. Mon esprit un peu embrouillé par tous ces changements. J'avais des maux de tête, tout tanguait en moi. Je m'impatientais et je finis par lui demander.

-Quand est-ce qu'Edward arrive me chercher ?

Elle soupira et sortit en me disant qu'elle allait retrouver mon père.

J'entendis des voix peu après devant la porte, j'écoutais.

-Comment ça, ça ne sert à rien de portée plainte ? S'énerva mon père.

-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire Monsieur, mais votre fille n'est pas en mesure pour l'instant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous savez, c'est courant dans ce genre d'affaires, les filles subissent un tel conditionnement qu'elles perdent leur propre repère, ajoutez à cela le syndrome de Stockholm, je ne serai pas étonnée que si vous lui posiez la question, elle vous réponde qu'elle est amoureuse de lui.

-Non ce n'est pas possible ! Cracha mon père.

-La seule chose à faire c'est de lui laisser du temps, de lui redonner goût à la vie.

Mon père la remercia avant d'ouvrir la porte et me demanda de me joindre à lui.

Nous marchâmes un peu. J'étais troublée. Il rentra dans un autre grand bâtiment et alla à l'accueil.

On nous fit patienter et une femme arriva et se présenta comme médecin.

Ils m'expliquèrent que j'allais passer quelques jours ici pour évaluer ma santé. Je fus heureuse que ce soit uniquement des femmes. Avant de partir, je demandai à mon père.

-Tu diras à Edward où je suis.

Il me regarda désolé avant de m'embrasser sur le front et de partir.

Je me retrouvai dans une chambre blanche stérile, de nouveau dans quatre murs. Je réitérai ma demande auprès de tout le personnel.

Quand est-ce qu'Edward allait venir me chercher ?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa, mais je n'osais plus poser la question, car j'avais l'impression que l'on me grondait du regard quand je m'inquiétais à propos de mon époux.

Je devais rester toute la journée, une dame venait me parler pendant une heure. J'avais la visite tous les jours de mes parents, mais je n'avais pas le droit de sortir. Edward me manquait, ses attentions, mes privilèges, ses caresses me manquaient. Passer d'un orgasme minimum par jour à plus rien, était vraiment dur. J'avais bien essayé de me caresser, mais ce n'était pas pareil et je n'avais pas le droit de toute manière d'aller jusqu'à la jouissance. J'étais frustrée, contrariée et un peu perdue.

Je voulais Edward, je désirais voir son regard fier de moi et j'aimais quand il cherchait à me faire plaisir, je devenais accro à ses surprises.

C'est une nouvelle infirmière qui m'apporta un peu d'espoir : Alice. Elle était très vive et rigolote. J'osais donc lui demander son aide pour faire savoir à mon mari où j'étais.

Elle me promit de faire tout son possible pour que je retrouve le sourire.

Deux jours après, c'est des éclats de voix dans le couloir qui me sortit de ma léthargie.

-Où est-elle ?

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, sortez, hurla mon père plus fort.

-C'est ma femme.

-Non c'est de ma fille dont vous avez abusé.

-Où est-elle ? Rugit la voix qui m'avait tant manqué.

-Partez.

Un silence se fit, je dus tendre l'oreille pour comprendre la suite.

-Ça fait un mois que vous me l'avez arraché, un mois que vous essayez de lui retourner le cerveau. Je sais qu'elle me réclame, alors rien à foutre de ce que vous pensez ou vous voulez. Je ne repartirai pas sans ma femme, c'est clair ?

Un tumulte se fit entendre et je m'énervai sur ma porte pour la déverrouiller sans succès quand enfin elle s'ouvrit et je découvris Edward de l'autre côté.

-Isabella, s'écria-t-il en me réceptionnant dans ses bras.

Je me callai contre lui.

-Je croyais que tu n'allais jamais venir me chercher, lui reprochais-je.

-Je sais, excuse-moi, je suis là maintenant, je ne te laisserai plus jamais, je te le promets.


End file.
